If Things Had Been Different
by HorseLover32
Summary: My little AU on how things might have done if Wesker never betrayed S.T.A.R.S. and was involved in taking down Umbrella. Contains Weskertine. Please R&R it tells me if I'm doing alright. Flames will be used to make tasty s' mores. Jill X Wesker.
1. Descovering the Truth

If Things had been different

Chapter One: Discovering the Truth

Author's note: So what if Wesker was unaware of Project Wesker ( I think he was unaware), then he found out the truth about Project Wesker before the Mansion Incident and realized that he was a tool for Spencer all along. So he ultimately gets pissed and decides to make sure that the T- Virus, Umbrella, and eventually Spencer himself are eradicated. So here you go. Also implied sexy time near the end of this chapter. I still am not comfortable with write reading them all the time. Also in this AU Jake is Jill and Wesker's son (Jake was about 7 during the time of the Mansion Incident)

*Racoon City Police Department three days before the S.T.A.R. of Arklay Mansion, 1998*

S.T.A.R.S. Captain, Albert Wesker sat at his desk in the S.T.A.R.S. office filling out a mountain of paperwork. His work laptop was open and powered on next to him when an email notification popped up on the screen. It was from his old friend and colleague from when he worked for Umbrella, William Birkin. He opened it to find a short message 'Albert you might want to read this when possible. - Birkin' with an attached file labeled "Project Wesker- Subject-Albert" Albert's curiosity was peaked, but knew that now was not the best time to read over the file. Instead, he sent it to the office printer and decided to call for a training session outside. He was going to do it anyway so why not a half-hour before the work day ends and almost everyone had been slacking during training for the past week so they needed the S.T.A.R.S. Captain walked out of his office to the printer to get the file and then folded it and put it in his pocket.

" LISTEN UP! I noticed a good lot of you slacking during training sessions all week. So what better way to make up for those to end today with a training session. Now everyone better get your asses outside and start running laps!"

" You've gotta be fucking kidding me, Captain!" Chris Redfield loudly complained with a few members of Bravo Team.

" To the jackasses who complained, congratulations you get an extra fifteen minutes of laps. Chris and the others loudly swore.

" Twenty-five, care to try me further?"

" No." was the collective response.

" Then get the fuck out there and start running. I didn't need to ask Burton, Valentine, or Chambers. I'd take an example from them." With that Chris and the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members left the office to avoid having to run longer. Redfield, Alpha Team's pointman had been a pain in the captain's ass since day one. He was an excellent sharpshooter no doubt but knew how to push his superior's buttons and if it wasn't for his skills Albert would have kicked him out of Alpha team. Barry Burton, the team's backup man, and weapons specialist was by far one of Albert's most trusted men. Jill Valentine, Alpha Team's rear security had all of Wesker's respect and admiration. The two were very close and even though R.P.D. had strict anti-fraternization rules, they maintained a secret relationship. What had originally started out as two co-workers casually getting drinks or dinner at the end of the week would always end up with them at either one's apartment and waking the next morning naked together. One of their escapades even produced their son, Jake. These escapades increased to include in Wesker's car and even at his desk, the locker rooms, or office bathroom early in the morning before anyone arrived at the office or just after everyone has left for the day. Yes, it was stupid, but Albert had grown to care for and love Jill. Albert looked down at his watch to see that the half hour had passed. He was going to send the members who did not bitch about the extra training session home while Redfield and the other wiseasses could run for the extra time he'd given them for complaining.

" Valentine, Burton and Chambers may go home now. The rest of you keep running. Let this be a lesson for slacking off. Am I clear?"

' Yes, Captain." the now exhausted S.T.A.R.S. members groaned. Albert kept his eyes trained on the running men to ensure that they didn't stop. Albert would've been back at his apartment if Chris and the other insubordinate asses had just trained like they should've been and didn't start bitching about the extra training session. Albert decided to be nice and let them stop a minute early, mostly because he was already sick of standing around babysitting half of the office. The worn out members of the team were shaking from fatigue and barely made it back to their desks to pack up their things to go home. Albert checked to see that the drawers in his desk were locked so no one snooped in it and walked out of the R.P.D. building and to his truck and drove home. Upon reaching the apartment complex he lived close to the suburban area of Raccoon City, Albert parked his truck, grabbed the file that he had place on the front passenger seat and made his way to his apartment. He unlocked the door, stepped into his living room and walked to the kitchenette on the other side. He tossed the file onto the small table in the kitchen and went to the fridge to get out some leftover pasta from last night to reheat and also got out a bottle of whiskey, Albert knew he'd need it if Birkin sent him this file. He put a plate of pasta in the microwave to warm up and poured himself a good amount of whiskey. Albert began to look over the file. It detailed a project that was to create a race of genetically superior humans. Thirteen children from parents with above average intelligence were kidnapped, given the best possible education, and brainwashed into serving the president of Umbrella, Oswell Spencer. These children eventually were put into environments where they could be monitored by Umbrella. Towards the end of the file, a note was made stating that out of all the children, only two survived the virus given to them the "Progenitor Virus". Albert ripped the file in half in a fit of rage and tossed it in the trash. He was definitely going to need that drink. He picked the glass of whiskey and downed the entire glass in one gulp. Albert took a deep breath as his cellphone rang. The caller I.D. read "Jill". He snatched the phone up and accepted the call.

" Hey Jill, what's up?"

" HI Albert, I was just wondering if you wanted to watch "Halloween" with me tonight. It's playing on tv tonight and I thought it would be nice if we could watch it together. If you're not busy."

" I'm not busy at all. In fact, I think that after today, I could definitely need some time to spend with you. Come over and we can have some dinner and catch the movie."

" Alright, I'll be over soon." Albert heard Jill hang up and he decided to put some garlic bread and a tray of chicken parmesan he had made earlier in the week to throw into the oven. That way he and Jill could have a more filling dinner than just leftover pasta. Albert also decided he should probably change out of his uniform. He sauntered over to his bedroom to change into a simple button down and jeans. He stepped out of his bedroom to hear a knock on the door to his apartment. He walked to the door, checked the peephole to make sure that it was Jill. You can never be too careful these days. Albert opened the door to allow his lover in.

" Welcome back dearheart," Albert said before being answered by Jill standing on tiptoe to brush her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

" Wait a second. Where's Jake?"

" He's staying over a friend's house. He's alright, Albert."

" I know. I shouldn't worry so much. You're a responsible mom after all."

" One of these days I think we should get together and spend the night here, just us and Jake."

" I think nothing would make him happier, save if we got married and all got to live together."

" I would've asked you to marry me by now. If It wasn't for the damn fraternization rules. Fuckin' Irons, I swear. When I first joined S.T.A.R.S. that rule didn't exist. Then again, we didn't have any female officers in S.T.A.R.S. until you and Chambers joined." Wesker said, but he knew the real reason for the rule. Chief Irons was paid off by Umbrella and someone there knew about him and Jill. Umbrella was the main reason why his relationship with Jill had to remain secret. Birkin was keeping him informed of anything happening involving Umbrella. When Wesker left the company, he definitely pissed Spencer off. If things went wrong, Wesker, Jill, and possibly Jake were all targets. Jill saw the grim expression on Albert's face.

" Albert, what's wrong. You've looked like something's been eating at you since I got here." Albert knew that he had to tell Jill something but didn't want to make her worry or at worst leave him.

" Just stress from work, babe." Albert felt a twinge of guilt for lying to his lover but swore that he'd tell Jill everything at some point, eventually. The oven went off meaning that dinner was ready. Albert pulled out the food from the oven and started to warm up two plates with a small portion of pasta in the microwave. Once that had heated up Albert put a piece of chicken and garlic bread on each plate.

" Jill, dinner's ready," Albert called out to Jill who had gone to the bathroom to change since she already planned on spending the night. She emerged from the bathroom wearing on of Albert's t-shirts which engulfed her small frame. She padded across the cool linoleum in the kitchen to the table, sat down across from Albert who was waiting for her to start eating before he did.

" Jill, I don't say this often, but I never get tired of seeing you in my shirts," Albert said between bites. Jill smirked as she decided to entice her captain a bit.

" I'm sure you'd rather see me out of it later." Albert choked on a forkful of pasta and flushed red. Jill knew that it took a lot to get her lover flustered, but she found it adorable when she made him squirm.

" Jill, Can it wait until after the movie?" Albert said sternly.

" Fine." Jill huffed and made a note to tease him while they watched the movie. Once the pair had finished eating Albert put both plates in the sink to wash later, then he walked to the living room to turn on the tv and put it on the channel that the movie was airing. Albert sat on the couch as Jill sat next to him, making sure to lean against him and laid her head on his muscular chest and the movie started. Every so often Jill would run her hand up Albert's thigh in a teasing manner. About halfway through the movie he took Jill's hand and turned to her.

" Are you certain you want to tempt me dearheart? There will be consequences," he warned. Jill, however, took that as a challenge and waited until the movie was nearly over to begin messing with him again. Any restraint that Albert had left was gone as he threw Jill over his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom and tossed her onto his bed. He wasted no time stripping both her and himself. It was a long night, to say the least and Jill was definitely sore when she woke up the next morning next to Albert. She took time to gaze at her lover, who looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him, those stupid sunglasses were off, and his usually slicked back hair fell loose making him look younger. She continued to admire his handsome features until the alarm on his phone went off, waking Albert and startling Jill. The tall man got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. Jill followed suit and went to a drawer where she kept a few spare clothes since she spent so much time at Albert's apartment, he suggested keeping some spare clothes there when she stayed over. Albert went to take a quick shower and do his hair while Jill got herself dressed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Albert emerged from the bathroom with his sunglasses on, hair slicked back, and in his uniform. Jill handed him a mug of black coffee before preparing her own. Jill watched Albert's Adam's apple bob as he drank his coffee and then placed the mug in the sink when it was empty. Jill did the same once she had finished. Jill and Albert had a routine of picking up bagels on the way to the police station when she stayed over and ate breakfast at their desks.

*Time skip, 9:00a.m. R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. office*

Jill and Albert arrived at the office and Albert was taken aside by Chief Irons.

" Wesker, we are getting flooded with calls from the outskirts. There are animal attacks, rotting dogs and monsters have been attacking and killing people in the forest. I need you to send S.T.A.R.S. to investigate. Also, this fax came in for you." Irons said as he handed him a fax with the Umbrella Corporation logo.

" I'll send the Bravo team to investigate the forest, find out where they're coming from," Albert assured the police chief. Albert knew why Irons was hanging around the fax machine this early in the morning. The chief had been being paid off by Umbrella to avoid investigation. Brian Irons was a corrupt son of a bitch whom Albert only acted respectfully toward, but in actuality didn't care for. Albert basically ran the precinct anyway since Irons was easy to manipulate. Albert decided to read the fax. It was indeed from Umbrella, he was being ordered to sabotage S.T.A.R.S. chances of escape from the lab at Arklay Mansion. Albert was done with taking orders from Umbrella and thus tore the document to shreds and disposed of it. Albert will send Bravo team to locate the source of the attacks just to humor Irons but decided against doing anything to help Umbrella. Albert knew exactly what was going on, somehow the T virus and B.O.W.s had either escaped or were released from the labs. Then there was the matter of the Tyrant, Albert would rather not imagine the casualties if it was released from containment. Those thoughts can wait though, now it was time to brief S.T.A.R.S.

I'm going to cut it there. Please review so I know what to improve or what I'm doing right.


	2. The Night before The Investigation

If Things had been Different

Chapter Two: Before the Investigation

*R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. Office 24 hours after Bravo team left to begin their investigation*

The office was nearly empty save for the members of Alpha team. It had been twenty-four hours since they last had contact with Bravo team. Their last message was informing Alpha team of engine trouble with the helicopter which was forced to make an emergency landing. The tension in the office was affecting everyone, as Chris and Barry who usually got along well had snapped at each other several times in the last twenty minutes. Jill noticed that Albert's jaw was clenched in irritation.

" God dammit, Marini! I better get a fucking update or I will deal with you myself once we go out there to look for you and your team!" Albert shouted while punching the wall next to the fax machine leaving a good sized dent in it.

A moment later, a fax was sent to the fax machine. Albert picked it up, it was another one from Umbrella, only it was from Dr. Marcus. Albert scanned the fax and it seemed like his refusal to inform Umbrella that he would comply with their plans to use S.T.A.R.S. to collect combat data and most definitely lead to the deaths of every officer had pissed Spencer off. One line of the fax hit a nerve.

' Wesker should you not comply. Expect that your son will pay for your transgressions.'

" Marcus, you've chosen the wrong person to threaten. Your days are numbered you son of a bitch." Albert thought.

" Captain?" Jill's voice called out to him snapping him out of his angry brooding.

" Yes Jill?"

" Are you alright, you've been very quiet since reading that fax."

" I'm fine, but I need to talk to you in private, Valentine." Jill nodded and followed Albert out into the training room.

" What's wrong Albert?"

" Jill, I have reason to suspect that Umbrella is behind the recent attacks. The fax was a threat from a scientist who wants me to do Umbrella's dirty work or Jake will pay for me not doing as they say."

" How do they know about Jake?"

" I'm going to guess that Irons found out that I'm his father and I have proof that he's been taking bribes from Umbrella. We will need to make sure that Jake is safe. I refuse to be used by those fuckers again."

" Again?"

" I'll explain later. Right now I am going to brief the team on our next mission. Umbrella has a lab in Arklay Mansion and I am sure that that is the source of where the dogs and monsters are coming from. "

" What are we going to do about Jake though?"

" I'll go with you to pick him up from school and we'll go back to my apartment and I'll make a few calls. He might need to stay with a family member until we get back from our mission though."

" Ok, I have a cousin that lives nearby who wouldn't mind watching him."

" Alright. Let's get back to the office." Albert said just as Chris burst through the door causing it to slam leaving a good sized hole in the wall of the training room.

" Redfield! What is the meaning of this. Now I need to report that there is a hole in the wall of the training room and Irons will have my ass!" Albert shouted.

" Sorry Captain, but you need to come back to the office, we have contact with Bravo team again." The second Chris explained himself, Albert and Jill sprinted back to the office. Barry was sitting by the communications system.

" Bravo Team to Alpha Team, come on someone answer me!" It was Enrico Marini, the leader of Bravo Team said panicking.

" We're here, Marini. What's going on?" Albert asked.

" We were investigating after Dooley landed to repair the helicopter engine. We all were chased by rotting dogs,homicidal crows, and what I can only explain to be zombies. Fuckin' zombies, Wesker! We're all hiding in Arklay Mansion until Vickers can fix the helicopter. Last I heard from him, he had checked the engine and found that someone had tampered with it."

" Ok, We're going to head out there tomorrow morning to give you guys some help until Vickers has the copter up and running and we can all get the fuck out. Stay safe out there." Albert said before turning his attention to his team. I want everyone to get their shit together to head into the mountains from here tomorrow morning. You all may leave once you have all your gear ready at your desks for tomorrow."

" Yes, sir." Jill started getting her tactical gear anBaretta ready at her desk the second Albert said so. It was getting close to Jake's dismissal from school and since Albert was also going to pick up their son, he too had to get everything together quickly. Barry was ready after them both and Chris was rummaging through his desk for his handgun which he managed to misplace. Albert, Jill, and Barry left the police department. Barry went home to his wife and daughters while Albert and Jill headed for Jill's apartment to pick up some clothes and things that Jake would need to stay at Jill's cousin's home and then headed to Jake's elementary school.

* Racoon City Elementary School No. 7*

Albert parked across from the school ten minutes before the kids would be let out for the day. They both walked out to the doors where other parents were waiting for their children. Ten minutes later, class by class teachers and kids walked out to meet the parents. When Jake's class was let out, his teacher spotted Jill right away. She walked up to jill to fill her in on how Jake's day went until she noticed Albert standing next to her.

" Oh who's this?" she asked Jill.

" Albert Wesker, I'm Jake's father."

" Well it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Wesker. Jake is a pleasure to have in my class. He's a bit of a loner, but he's remarkably intelligent for his age."

" I guess like father like son then. Albert isn't the most social person either, but is highly intelligent." Jill laughed.

" Jake, your parents are here!" the teacher called. Jake looked out the door and took off in a sprint when he saw his father.

" Dad!" Jake shouted as he ran to Albert who promptly picked up the excited seven-year-old.

" Jake, we're going to be staying at dad's tonight."

" Really?"

" Yes, you also will need to stay with my cousin, you know the nice lady who comes to visit every so often."

" Yeah, I remember her.I just want to know, why?"

" There are some terrible people who wanted me to do something evil for them and when I decided not to do it. They threatened to hurt you so your mother and I decided that we need o do everything in our power to keep you safe."

" Ok dad." Jake said as they walked towards the truck. Jill silently glared at any moms that oogled Albert. That was until Albert took her hand in his much larger one and pulled her towards him. They left the schoolyard to go back to the truck. Jake's excitement and joy caused the usually stoic Albert to let out a low chuckle while ruffling the boy's short chestnut brown hair. Once the family reached the truck, Jake got into the back seat behind his father. Albert adjusted the rearview mirror so he could keep an eye on his son.

" Jake, I want that seat belt in front of your chest." he ordered. Jake had a bad habit of moving the seat belt off his chest which was dangerous if God forbid they got into an accident.

" Yes, dad." Jake said as he reluctantly fixed the shoulder strap. Albert started to drive to his apartment making sure to take the side streets instead of the main roads just to make sure that if anyone had been watching Jake, they couldn't keep up.

" Dad, why are we taking this way?"

" Don't worry about it, Jake." Albert said. He was a little concerned that one day Jake may resent him for not telling him what was going on, but the last thing Albert wanted was his seven-year-old jumping at shadows because his life had been threatened. Though it took ten minutes longer than the direct route would've, Albert managed to get home. Albert had just shut off the engine and took the key out of the ignition when Jake unclipped his seatbelt and jumped out of the truck. Jake ran into the apartment building while his parents followed behind. Though Jake hadn't been to his father's apartment in a while, he easily found it having committed the apartment number to memory.

" Jacob Valentine-Wesker! You know better than to run away from us like that. I understand you're excited, but you need to calm down." Albert scolded his son. Jake jumped at hearing his full name being yelled out by his father. He'd never yelled at him like that before. Albert was just frustrated by his son's behavior and yelled only because of the threat made on his life. Albert would definitely need to make a call to someone in the Umbrella Security Service who owed him a favor. Albert unlocked the apartment door to let Jill and Jake in while he stayed outside to make the call.

" You two go inside. I'll be in in a minute." Albert said as he closed the door behind his son and lover. Albert pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial the number of the Umbrella soldier in question.

" Hello?"

" Johnson, it's me."

" You don't usually make casual calls Wesker. What is it?"

" You know the favor you owe me?"

" You'd never let me forget, asshole."

" Well, Marcus has it out for my son. I am no longer going to do shit for Umbrella and Marcus threatened him if I don't sacrifice my entire team. I need you to keep an eye on him from a distance to make sure nothing happens to him while his mother and I are investigating the Mansion. He'll be staying with his mother's cousin. I'll send you details later."

" Well, Hunk says we're on stand by for now and I don't expect anything to happen any time soon. So sure I'll keep an eye on your kid. I didn't never know you had one."

" Thnks Johnson. I'll keep in touch." Just as Albert hung up, he got a call from Birkin. Albert quickly accepted the call.

" What is it now Birkin?"

" I heard about the threat on Jake. I thought you'd want help in fixing the Marcus problem."

" I'm listening."

" Well Marcus has something planned that can affect all of Racoon City. I am sure our families will be caught in the crossfire of it. If we take out Marcus. I am sure we can end his plan and keep our families safe and Umbrella will be without the Arklay lab's top scientist."

" I see."

" Meet me in the labs once you can get away from the other S.T.A.R.S. members tomorrow."

" I'll see you there. Goodbye Birkin." Albert hung up and walked into his apartment. Jill was sitting with Jake at the kitchen table helping him with homework.

" Dad, can I have a snack?" Jake asked.

" Sure what do you want?"

" Can I have an apple."

" Of course." Albert said as he grabbed an apple from the fridge, washed it under the faucet, and cut it up. He put the slices on a paper plate and handed it to his son. Jake nibbled on the slices while he finished up his homework. Albert walked to his bedroom to change out of his uniform making sure to leave it out for him to quickly change into tomorrow morning. Once he was finished changing, Albert left hs room to rejoin his lover and son. He overheard Jill ordering pizza for dinner. Albert entered his living room to find both Jill and Jake on the couch flipping through channels eventually stopping on a true crime documentary. About halfway through the documentary, someone knocked on the door. Jill got up to get it, and made sure to look through the peephole. It was the pizza she'd ordered. She paid the young man who delivered it and brought the pizza inside.

" Come on. Time to eat." Jill said as she got out plates and set at the table. Albert turned off the tv.

" Jake, let's go." he said as Jake pulled himself up and followed his father to the kitchen table. Once everyone was seated Jill cleared her throat.

" Jake, when we finish eating. I need you to shower and get ready for bed. Dad and I have an investigation tomorrow early in the morning and I'm dropping you off at my cousin's apartment. I'm going to call the school to tell them you won't be in. Ok?"

" Yes mom." Jake said between bites. " I wanted to know what are you going to be investigating?" Jake asked once he swallowed.

" Well, There have been lots of strange things happening on Racoon Forest. Animal attacks and such." Albert explained.

" I heard some sixth graders talking about monsters eating people."

" Jake monsters don't exist. We also are going to look for Bravo Team. They're stranded at a mansion in the forest."

" How?"

" The helicopter engine broke down."

" So you're going to find them?"

" Of course and figure out what's going on out there." By the end of Albert's explanation, everyone had finished eating and Jill was cleaning up.

" Jake go take a shower I'll give you your pajamas in a minute." Jill said as she started washing dishes. Albert got up, walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

" Dearheart, you didn't have to clean up."

" Well, we are guests in your apartment and I'm not taking no for an answer." she retorted turning and giving him a quick peck on the lips which Albert took as an invitation to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute when Jill remembered that Jake needed his pajamas and a towel and dashed into Albert's bedroom to get a towel from his closet and Jake's pajamas and a pair of underwear that she got from her apartment before she and Albert went to pick up Jake. Jill walked into the bathroom to set out her son's pajamas and put the towel within his reach and promptly left the bathroom. She changed in Albert's bedroom and relaxed on the bed until Albert entered the room to change into pajama pants and take his shirt off, Jill never tired of watching him get ready for bed. Albert settled onto the opposite side of the bed when Jake walked into the room drying off his hair with a towel and dressed in his pajamas. He climbed in between his parents and settled into bed. Albert got up and turned the lights off himself. That done, Albert was able to get some sleep with his family before facing the Hell that was unleashed just outside the city in a few short hours.

I'll stop there for now. Yeah my AU version of Wesker is a pretty good dad. Also you now see my explanation for why Chris doesn't have a gun during the Mansion Incident. I know that everyone is wondering why a police officer doesn't have his effing gun.


	3. Departure and Preparations

Chapter Three: Preparations and departure

*Albert Wesker's Apartment 5:30 A.M.*

The alarm Albert had set the night before jarred him and the other two people sharing his bed awake. Jake, who had been sleeping curled up peacefully between his parents slammed his head into his father's chest hard in surprise.

" It's still dark out, why are we up." the seven-year-old complained while yawning.

" Mom and I need to go to a mission after we drop you off at her cousin's house, Jake." Albert said as he began putting on his uniform. Jill had already dressed and was in the kitchen making coffee and some eggs for a light breakfast as she and Albert were not likely to eat until after the investigation. Jake dug through the bag that Jill brought to get pants, socks, and a gray t-shirt. Then he fished out a toothbrush to brush his teeth in the bathroom. Albert made a call to Alpha Team's pilot, Brad Vickers who wasn't present in the office yesterday to inform him that he needs to get his ass to the office in ten minutes to go look for bravo team. Same went for the team's omniman, Joseph Frost. After making his calls, Albert walked with his son into the kitchen where Jill had put out plates of eggs, a cup of coffee for Albert, and a glass of apple juice for her son. She had her breakfast and coffee sitting in front of her.

" I just called Jake out of school for today and my cousin is up and waiting for Jake to arrive. She seemed pretty excited to see him and is more than happy to watch him until we get back."

" Good. That's one less thing to worry about." Albert said as he took the last few bites of his eggs before downing his coffee. He had no time to spare save to drop off Jake. Jake had finished his apple juice before even taking one bite.

" Jacob, we don't have time for this today. Eat your fuckin' breakfast."

" Albert!"

" He's going to grow up with S.T.A.R.S. officers as family. He's going to learn to swear eventually. That doesn't mean you should, Jake."

" Dad, can you say hypocrite?"

" Jake, You haven't earned the right to be a smartass. Cut it out." Albert lowered his sunglasses at Jake who promptly began shovelling the eggs into his mouth.

" Jake slow down. You'll choke." Jill warned. Jake swallowed what he had in his mouth and ran to grab his bag from the bedroom to join his parents at the door while tugging on a jacket and dashing out the door. Albert locked the apartment and the family went to Albert's truck. Jill's cousin's home wasn't far from Albert's apartment, so the drive wasn't that long. Jill's cousin ran out her front door once Albert pulled up and eagerly took Jake's bag and walked the now drowsy seven-year-old into the house with Jill's help. Albert looked around the area to make sure no one was lurking around. Someone was standing across the street smoking a cigarette, but Wesker recognized his face. It was Johnson. The man waved to Albert and then he looked away to text on his cellphone. Albert's buzzed in his pocket which he checked.

" Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to your kid or the girl watching him." Albert read to himself. The passenger side door opened as Jill slid back in after saying goodbye to her son and cousin. She shut the door and Albert reversed and sped towards the main road. Albert surprisingly did not run any red lights as he sped through the main roads of Racoon City and pulled into his spot at the station at 5:40 on the dot. Albert and Jill rushed through the front door of the station, but Albert was stopped by the woman at the front desk.

" Captain Wesker, a man came in a few minutes ago requesting to speak to you. He said it was urgent."

" Jill go ahead. I'll be in the office shortly." Jill nodded and Albert was left standing in the lobby He noticed a familiar man sitting in a chair against the wall.

" Birkin?!"

" I needed to give you these before you leave." Birkin said as he handed Albert several vials of liquid. Several were labeled as T-Virus Vaccine and the last was unmarked. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make sure that my daughter is going to be ready for school in a few hours. I'mm meet you in the lab."

" What are these?"

" Before things got out of hand at Arklay. We were creating a vaccine for the virus in case it ever was released. Those vials are the final version. There should be enough for your team. The last one is a experimental virus. I think it is a version of the Progenitor Virus you were given as a child. I figured it might be useful to you."

" I'll make sure my team gets the vaccine and hopefully we can contain the virus. I'll be in touch, Birkin." Albert said as he walked towards the S.T.A.R.S. office. Albert would never admit it, but William Birkin was one of the few people that he'd ever considered a friend while Albert worked for Umbrella. Even though Albert was dead set against the company he worked for previously and Birkin was a respected researcher, they both maintained amicable views towards each other. The two were going to take care of Dr. Marcus in the lab anyway and Albert also planned on making sure that the Tyrant wasn't released otherwise everyone was as good as dead. Albert strode into the office ready to throw his tactical gear on and get the team out to Arklay Mansion and get this shitshow over with. Albert laid the vaccines on a desk save for the unmarked one.

" Everyone is required to administer one of these vaccines before we leave. The situation is believed to be from the release of a virus created by Umbrella. I don't think any of you want it so this is nonnegotiable." Albert directed as he injected himself with one of the vaccines. Jill was the first to accept a vaccine with the rest of Alpha team following.

" Captain, I'm going to check the helicopter to make sure that nothing's wrong with it like Bravo's." Brad said after he received a dose. He left the office to inspect the helicopter at that point. Albert threw on all his tactical gear and checked that his baretta was in good shape. He noticed that Chris was still rummaging through his desk.

" Redfield, don't tell me that you still can't find your gun. You're a police officer for fucksake!" Albert was one hundred and ten percent done with Chris's shit at this point.

" I don't know what happened to it captain."

" Well, we have no time to get another from the armory. So try not to get yourself killed. I don't want to explain to your sister why you didn't come home after this assignment." Albert noticed Chris roll his eyes at his superior's remark, but he didn't give a fuck at this point and let it slide. Vickers returned to the office at this point.

" I checked everything and we are good to go. When we find Bravo's copter. I'll give Dooley a hand with repairs. Then we can all get out of there at once without having to make trips."

" Alright then. Let's go." Albert ordered as everyone made their way to the Alpha team helicopter, getting in and preparing to get to the mansion once Vickers locates where Bravo Team landed and giving Dooley his help. At one point during the flight, Chris struck up conversation with Jill.

" Jill, how's Jake doing?"

" He's doing well. He's a little sick today and I dropped him off with my cousin earlier."

" You ever doing to tell us who is dad is?"

" Why do you want to know?!"

" I'm sure we're all a bit curious. Is he in Jake's life and all?"

" We are still together. He is actively involved in parenting Jake and he loves him as any father would love their child. Are you satisfied, Chris?"

" That's enough! It is up to Jill to decide when and if she reveals the identity of her son's father. Stop badgering her." Albert cut off Chris before he continued questioning Jill.

" Thank you, Wesker." Jill knew that Albert had been doing all he could to keep their relationship secret and from the day she discovered that she was pregnant with Jake, it became harder, especially with Chris's prying. Jill knew Barry was also curious, but he was respectful of Jill's personal life.

" I've located the Bravo Team helicopter. We will be landing in a few moments. Captain, if you have any last minute information to give us. You might wish to do so." Vickers said. Albert cleared his throat.

" I need everyone to be completely aware of their surroundings. We don't exactly know what we are dealing with. Chris, since you lost your gun. I want you to stick with Frost. We need to locate all Bravo Team members who according to our last time contacting them are hiding within the mansion. Redfield, since you lost your gun, Frost will be forced to babysit you."

" What the fuck! Why do I need to be assigned a babysitter?"

" You proved that you couldn't act like an adult and not lose your gun. I'm sure that we can all recall the last time you were unarmed during an assignment, you almost got yourself killed. If you die that is a lot of paperwork that I don't want to do and I refuse to be the one to tell your sister how and why you died."


End file.
